In recent years, resin materials (e.g. olefin-based resins, and matrix resins of fiber reinforced plastic (FRP)) have been used for automobile bodies in place of steel plates from the perspective of reducing weight.
Adhesion of such a resin material with a different type of raw material (e.g. glass) has been typically performed by using a primer after the resin material has been subjected to flame processing (e.g. see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007-031483 and 2013-104018).
However, problems of negatively affecting environment exist because a primer contains a large amount of solvent.